Clockwork Chaos
by REdtheMage
Summary: -I like dancing. It helps me relax. It also helps pass the time when I'm waiting for something interesting to happen in the Rift. Sure the jungle has some pretty interesting beasties to shoot, but they never last long.- Can a ruthless killing machine love someone like Orianna? Lemon; Femslash; Violence; Romance
1. The Clockwork Girl

I like dancing. It helps me relax. It also helps pass the time when I'm waiting for something interesting to happen in the Rift. Sure the jungle has some pretty interesting beasties to shoot, but they never last long.

That loser Garen still thinks he can beat me. It's kind of pathetic. He tries so hard to not get blown away by Pow-Pow that he comes in from the jungle. Albeit, fairly, sneakily he still likes to rush in with his signature war cry. I think he thinks it's intimidating. The announcer lady roars into my brain. "A red turret has been destroyed."

I think it might be from Cho's lane. He might be big and scary, but if you've got range on him – like Lucien does – then he'll get mowed down before he can say "NOM NOM NOM NOM!" But Zaun likes having someone intimidating on their side.

As much as I enjoy the League I never fully appreciate the political reasons for its existence. "Peace must be maintained and so we must select those whom are willing to die for a cause blah blah blah…" say the representatives. They're so boring. What if I just wanna kill someone and not get in trouble for it? Anyone ever think about that? I guess that's why they let me fight. Zaun's smart like that. Pick the most ruthless and violent people to team up with me and pay them anything they want. At least I'm not out here by myself.

Well, I am in my lane, but that's beside the point.

A few hours in and I've pretty much killed the-walking-fridge like twenty times. It shouldn't be too far off before they send him some back up. I wonder who it'll be this time. They've already sent Lux and her shiny stick, that quiet girl with the string thing, Hat Lady. I can never remember their names. They're all far too boring.

As I sit there picking the solid bits of The-Demacian-Marine-what-came-from-space out from beneath my boots I hear something. It's mechanical. There is a faint _whizzing_ of gears and a crackle of electricity that draws my attention to just beyond the stone turret. I'm almost hoping that it's Blitzy. He knows how to dance. "_Be careful, Jinx. It might be that psycho Corky" _Fishbones whispers in my ear. I shut him up by heaving him over my shoulder and cocking him, readying a rocket so that his mouth is full. He doesn't like to talk when his mouth is full.

The _whizzing _gets louder and out dances a lady that looks like a porcelain doll. I think I've seen her before in the lobby. The Clockwork Lady. I call her that because I can see some of her gears and that twisty thing sticking out of her back. _I wonder if I can beat her to death with it_, is the only thing I can think of before she throws a big metal ball at me. I jump out of the way and shoot at it, thinking the force of the rocket will send it flying back right at her face.

It kind of works? The rocket does its job, mostly, and sends it flying back at her; then the damn thing swings around her head and floats there like a puppy. "Hey." I shout at the Clockwork Lady. "What's the deal with your ball? It might be retarded. It's kinda just floating there." I think she smirked at me. I couldn't tell because as I was processing that thought the thing lands right in front me and I'm pulled towards it. It actually hurts. Apparently the puppy-ball is magic. I could never get the hang of magick. Too hippie-dippie for me. So instead of shooting the ball this time I shoot the pretty lady. Quite a few of my bullets bounce off her and her shiny metal skin, but I can see the ones that stick. Denting her arms and the upper most part of her thighs. I rush her and I think she smirks again, couldn't tell because she mirrors me. It's when we get in close that I find out that her "skin" is pretty smooth as it drives a fist into my bare stomach.

I answer her with a swift kick to the face and jump away from her. I don't think I can get away with a straight bare-knuckle brawl. My bones wouldn't have lasted too long. I land with a skid facing her and use Fishbones to keep the distance between us. It doesn't work. She ends up dancing her way to me. It was really pretty and I think I got distracted by it because she ends up right on me. I forgot what happened next because she leaned in close, smiled, then everything went black. I woke up at my base with a throbbing headache and Draven next to me laughing as the magic of our base re-attached his arm.

"Man that Orianna is a mean bitch!"

"What the hell do you mean, _Raven?_" I ask, making sure to put as much emphasis on not saying the D in his name.

"Duh-raven, pale face" Draven says like a kid on the playground. "What, you don't remember? She must've hit you harder than I thought."

"Remember what?" I shout at him, already annoyed with his face. I don't know why, but his face is the most annoying thing about him. It must be his moustache.

"Little metal girl gave you a kiss before giving you a concussion." He pointed to the giant screen at the top of our base and there it showed the replay of me getting my belts knocked off. "You froze up. She even had time to wave her hand in your face like in a cartoon." Draven laughed even harder after he re-enacted the event with one arm using the detached one as if it were the Metal Lady's. But everything was muted for me. I couldn't hear anything more than muffles. She kissed me? And I froze? Cho'Gath teleported in to blame us for his being forced to retreat as he usually does but saw the screen above our heads and he busted out laughing. Shaco and Fiddlesticks returned at the same time and Shaco lost all control, joining Cho'Gath on the floor laughing. I don't think I've ever seen Fiddlesticks smile when he's not cutting someone's throat and stuffing a crow in the hole, but as he watched the screen his wooden lips twitched furiously as he tried not to smile.

I was a laughing stock. I was a laughing stock and that Clockwork Girl had stolen my first kiss.

AN:

REd

So here's a Jinx/Orianna fic. This one might be updated regularly, as opposed to my other story. Let me know how you like it!

I know I should have updated _A Full Deck_ but playing a Jinx makes me want to right Jinx slash-fics. Maybe if I watch more Teen Titans then I'll be more motivated to finish edit the chapters I've got. Whatever, I'll get to it eventually.

Also Rargles has left the building indefinitely and put me in charge of the account. So I've changed the pen name from Rargle_Fargle to REdTheMage and _I am _most definitely working on _A Full Deck_. Rargles has sent me all the stuff he had for it and I'm working on editing everything and planning out an actual schedule for it. So expect an update for that by Valentine's Day because romance and squishy feels and such. Happy February and see you next week!


	2. Loser

In Summoner's Rift there is a ring that forms around us, the jungle, our bases; everything. That ring accommodates the upper-crust of our most powerful states. You'd think it'd be for the Summoners, but no. They get a small room somewhere, hidden, within the Institute. A cold, dank room with no outside light and screens that show us fighting and killing each other over and over -_That sounds depressing, Jinx. _Shut up I'm trying to tell a story! _Sorry._

As I watched the replay on the screen loop - for like the tenth time – the sounds of laughter rained down on me from the upper ring, even the Zaun representatives who hired me were laughing. It was overwhelming, drowning out almost every other sound. But in my head it was muffled. Nothing was louder than the embarrassment I felt. The blood in my face, practically, muted everything for me. Until the announcer boomed over everything, alerting us that all three of our outer towers were now dust. Thankfully it shut everyone up long enough for me to recollect myself, get mad, buy an Infinity Edge Blade and zoom back down my lane.

The blade actually isn't that big, it fits on my back next to Fishbones and is amazingly light weight. The runes carved into it actually make it easier for me to see the weak spots on anything I focus on, so much so that they practically glow for me. When I approach the second turret there's a swarm of mindless drones hacking away at it; with the Clockwork Girl behind her wall of squishy minions. She watched me run up next to my tower and start picking off her, previously mentioned, squishies.

Things are starting to feel normal for me again. I'm not anymore. I, sort of, tune out while I take out minions. Like auto-pilot. I just start going through the motions when whatever I shoot at doesn't scream. Or in this case completely ignore me because I have my own wave of little creepers smacking them while I stand behind those and pick off hers. Fishbones said something I can't hear through my self-inflicted daze, but it alerted me the going's on of the Clockwork Girl.

She started dancing! Dancing while I shoot her wall of squishy, protection! I get furious and shout at Fishbones to get ready. _"But, Jinx, I don't wanna hurt anyone" _he whines at me. I promptly punch the side of his head and say, "You do what I say or I'll turn you into a bidet for Gragas's bar!" He shut his mouth, only for me to force it open and fire a volley of rockets at her minions. Within the span of two seconds they were all dust or piles of smoking char. I won't lie. It was invigorating. I couldn't help but giggle while I focused on her, ready to turn her into a similar state.

But I noticed that she was still dancing. And it was pretty, I s'pose. She had nice form and her movements were smooth. But it was a stark contrast from what I enjoy on a regular basis. There was nothing unpredictable about her movements and nothing that shocked me. She danced like the things I like to break: shiny, stable, structured, smooth, solid, not broken.

And I couldn't help but want to break her and leave her a mess on the floor. Thanks to the runes on my Infinity Edge, I was able to see every detail that made up her body and found a weak point. I readied Pow-Pow and started blasting away. Occasionally, I switched back and forth between them to see what kind of damage I could do to her body. I thought of all the dents that'd be covering her metal skin. It filled me with a weird feeling. Like I knew I should be happy, but the thought of turning her into a pile of scrap made me feel empty.

It was something I didn't understand so I stopped thinking about and kept shooting. After a while of doing that I got bored and stopped shooting. Partly because of boredom and partly because of the empty feeling I had kept coming back. Smoke covered the lane and I couldn't see anything. I waited for the announcer to let everyone know that I shot her until she was nothing but an oil stain, but it never came. I realised this too late and began scanning the expanse of my lane for her. My empty feeling came back and my breathing picked up. The announcer was too quiet and I couldn't hear the fighting in the other lanes. I couldn't even hear that moron Draven, and he had a bigger mouth than Cho. Did I go to far? Was she really and oil stain that not even the healing magick of her base could put her back together? I kept searching the smoke for any sign of her shiny body.

I ended up seeing stars and my empty feeling was replaced by the feeling of my nose being broken and the floor supporting my ass. I squinted past the tears forming and saw none other than Miss Perfect surrounded by a barrier and her puppy-ball-thing floating next to her with – what I could only assume at the time was – my face blood covering its shiny surface.

It may have been the pain in my face, or it may have been the announcer bellowing that our nexus was almost destroyed, or the fact that I could still hear everyone laughing at me, _or_ the thought of the Clockwork Girl seeing me on my ass with my hands over my nose crying and looking pathetic; whatever the reason was, I cried.

Sitting on my ass.

Holding my bloody nose.

While we lost.

With everyone laughing at me.

While she stood there staring at me.

I'm such a loser.


End file.
